A Life Without Love is Like a Year Without Summer
by thewonderwomenpost
Summary: Well without love life isn't worth living right? What should you do then if the love of your life dies? How will you move on? How will you cope with the sorrow? When is it right to move on with someone else? If you ask Tori and Beck they will tell you their story about how they lost their love of their lives but moved on with each other.


**AN: **What have you joined the dark side and wrote a Bori story? Yes... Don't know why though. Either way welcome to the most schizo Bori story you will ever read.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Jade smiled warmly to Beck and they locked eyes with each other. Beck and Jade, what is there to say about them? Well they loved each other, many people didn't understand their relationship. They were constantly fighting, screaming at each other why would they even want to be together? Well kids that is love, when everyone is asking you why but you can't simply give them an answer because when you think about them all you can think is really how much you love them.

Jade had gotten invited to have dinner with the Olivers, she wanted to give a good impression. Not like the first, seconded, third, fourth or fifth time. She wanted them to like her, she wanted them to actually approve her and say, "We like that girl, and you should bring her more often over." To Beck.

The evening pasted by and eventually it was time to go home. Jade had really changed everyone's mind; she might after all, be a nice girl. Beck was supposed to drive Jade home that evening but she insisted on walking. Beck didn't quite understood why he even let her walk home that night but he did, probably because he didn't want to put up a scene. He made her promise to call him as soon she got home.

Now you may wonder, why the fuck did Jade want to walk home? Well Jade loved the rain and the weatherman had promised rain during the night. Happy over the evening went well and happy over walking in the rain Jade went home with a big smile on her lips.

When she got into her house she got up her phone from her pocket and dallied Beck, letting him know she got home safe and sound. While the phone was ringing Jade heard a noise coming from the kitchen, Jade was walking into the kitchen calling out for her mother. She was greeted by strangers, trying to load a TV out of the house. Jade asked them who they were; they got scared and shot her. Jade screamed, of the pain, of the fear and of the sight she saw. Her mother in a pool of blood, dead. Beck was greeted with a scream when he picked up the phone and then dead silence.

Jade didn't survive. It was a tragic robbery that had gone bad, that had taken two lives. Beck was still in the church. It was empty, everyone had left their flowers on the coffin and walked away while Beck just couldn't manage himself to get up and walk over to the damn coffin, lay his flower on her coffin and walk away. No he just sat there, waiting for her to come and sit down next to him and order him to actually go up and do something. But she didn't come because she was already there, in a coffin.

Eventually Beck got up and left his flowers on her coffin. He stood there with his jacket open and his hands in his pockets, looking deserted and lost. He had a staring competition with the coffin that contained Jade. Without him noticing Tori stood by him.

"Is she really dead?" Tori asked, her voice shivered. Tears were running down her cheeks and she felt sick.

Beck who didn't even look at Tori only kept staring at the coffin, still his hands in his pockets and looking dejected just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

Tori who felt she couldn't cope anything anymore just collapsed down to the ground and started to sob. Tori only could get nonsense out of her, she was babbling and tears were running down. She was shaking and she struggled to even be able to breathe. Still Beck just stood there, with his hands in his pockets, looking deserted and stared at the coffin. Tori grabbed Beck's leg, she needed something steady to hold on to while she broke down into hysteria.

Beck who now was shaking because of a certain half Latina, who clung to his leg, got snapped out from his staring contest and looked down at her. He didn't know what to do, why was he stuck in a situation like this? He clapped Tori carefully on her head while trying to release himself from her strong grip. A priest came in through the doors and what he saw wasn't a pretty sight. A half hysterical girl crying her eyes out while the boy who seemed so untouched during the funeral trying to escape. The priest just walked over to the two teenagers and tried to give them the support the kids needed so badly. The girl calmed down, listened and seemed to be feeling better with his talk about lost and grief. The boy however seemed to get angrier and angrier the longer the priest talked.

Eventually the boy burst out "Aren't you soon going to tell us about how we can not question the plans of god?! But we should just trust them and have faith?! Because I am done with that bullshit! How could she died when she was so young? When she had her whole life ahead of her? How could she died when she was so loved?! How could she die when everyone knows I need her in my life?! How can I continue on with my life when I know I will never feel love again? I have tried and trust me when I say tried! I have tried so hard to feel something but I can't! I can't." Beck whispered out the last part of his sentence and finally he cried.

The boy who looked so untouched finally broke down and cried. The priest and now a calm half Latina calmed him down. Soon the church was filled with silence and the boy who wasn't able to move or feel suddenly could do both. The girl who had got hysteria was calm and felt peace while the dead girl in the coffin still wasn't moving, feeling or speaking.

Beck and Tori returned to the church almost every day. They didn't speak to each other, they didn't question why the other one was there. They just sat outside in the sun, on a bench, feeling the peace and quiet that surrounded the church. Rarely was the church open, rarely did the company speak, rarely did they see the grave but often were they there.

After a while, when both of them had coped with their shock of dealing with the lost of the girl who now was dancing with the devils, they began to speak. Instead of just a simple hi they now started to talk about simple things, weather, school and of course rumours and gossip. Soon they gossiped about everything, not just school gossip but also celeb gossip. Tori was actually surprised over Beck's enthusiasm over gossip.

When they both were ready, they began to speak about more personal things. What kind off music they liked, TV shows, movies, what they dreamt about, their fears and their goals. It could go so easily from something serious to a joke. Both of them enjoyed each other's company. Soon they didn't need the church; soon all they needed was each other's company.

It was a Sunday afternoon, they sat outside of the cathedral, looking up at the great building.

"Thanks again for coming with me to the service." Tori said a little awkward.

"No problem, never thought you were the religious type though."

"Yeah."

And just like that it was awkward. There was one question Beck had been dying to ask  
Tori, why was Tori so upset over Jade's death?

"Tori, there is something I want to ask you... Why were you so sad on Jade's funeral? Why have you been so upset over her death?" Beck asked bluntly. Clearly having spent too much time with Jade.

Tori looked over at Beck, discussing with herself if she should tell him or not. She let out a sigh and looked over at the cathedral.

"I... I and Jade were together..." She hold her breath waiting for Beck's reaction.

"What?! That is impossible! I and Jade have been together for three years. You can't possible have been together with her!" Beck said half in shock by Tori's answer. He didn't want to think the thought that Jade had been cheating on him.

"Well you guys broke up twice..." Tori said quietly.

Beck turned towards Tori so his knee were touching Tori's knee.

"What?!"

"You guys broke up twice remember? The first time over that chick Alyssa or whatever was her name. She came to me... I-I had always liked Jade and when she came crying... I... I did what anyone else would have done!" Tori half screamed, trying to defend her actions. If it was to Beck or herself only she could answer.

"I-I-I said I would help her get you back if she first gave me a chance... And when you guys broke up the second time she kind off came back to me and said she wanted me to make her forget everything about you... I kind off did. When you tried to kiss me the main reason why I turned you down was because Jade and I had a... Well it was a kind off a relationship. When you guys got back together I asked her if I was only a toy to her, which she answered with no. She said she loved me but she would always love you more."

Beck who was in complete shock to hear that not only did his girlfriend move on but she also was into girls.

"Did you guys have sex?" Beck couldn't help himself, he needed to know.

"She begged me to make her forget about you, your guess." Was all Tori let out.

Beck turned around so he was facing the cathedral and just stared at it.

"I loved her you know, I always dreamt of marrying her here." Tori said nodding towards the cathedral.

"You knew that if Jade went into a church she would catch fire?" Beck asked jokingly.

"I know that is why I chose a cathedral." Tori answered.

And just like that the air was clenched and there wasn't any tension. They started to joke around with each other and when Beck would drove Tori home he asked her "Tori are you just into girls or do you like boys too?"

"Well... I never have felt anything special for a boy." Tori said thinking after really hard if she really had ever felt something special towards a boy.

"But what sex do you look at when you are for an example at the beach?" Beck asked bluntly, not really knowing why he was obsessing over Tori liking girls. _Really genius? You can't come up with any idea why?_ Excuse me, who are you? And what are you doing in my story? _I'm Jade, if you are writing about my lovers then I am kind off obligated to at least comment on it._ Um... Okay...

"Girls, definitely girls." Tori said sure on her thing.

"But why haven't you told anyone that you are... Um gay..." Beck asked awkwardly.

"Well André knows, so does Cat and Jade used to know. I haven't really told you and Robbie because... Or I haven't told the school because I... I don't know really. I didn't think it was necessary for me going around telling everyone I liked girls..."

"But what about the boy Cat dated? Or the dude who was cheating on you?" Beck asked curiously.

"Them... Big mistake. I don't really know why I was together with them, maybe because I wanted to try out a boy or... Or I wanted to feel normal. Maybe I just tried to come over Jade and thought I would show her I did like boys too, to show her I wasn't a freak." Tori let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. It felt nice to talk to someone about her and Jade, even if it was with the boy who had Jade's heart instead of Tori.

Beck let everything Tori had told him sink in. He let out a sigh his head hurt. _Oh honey was it too much for your brain cells?_ Wait a minute... Commenting on things like, I will give sarcastic comments on everything they will do..? _Yeah pretty much, but if they have sex I can't promise I will be friendly._ Okay... Moving on with the story then? _Yeah._

"Should we just go somewhere and get drunk?" Beck asked Tori.

Tori turned around to see if he was serious and tried to read his facial expression. Maybe he would kill her because she had slept with his girlfriend? Well only one way to find out.

"Yeah sure... Can we get some drugs I just want to forget who I am right now." Tori said, surprising Beck. Did Tori do drugs? Well she was going to have an amazing career in the shown business if she already was addicted to drugs.

"I don't really know about the drugs... I mean Tori come on why can't you just trust good old Jack Daniel's?" Beck asked not really wanting to go to a dealer to buy some drugs. The fact he had never done it before was another thing.

"Come on Beck! You will feel so much better when you are high." Tori said "If you just drop me off at my house I can run inside and get a joint."

Beck stopped outside of Tori's house and waited patiently for her. After a while she came running and got in.

"Okay lets go and buy us some refreshing."

Tori was lying on her stomach in Beck's RV. Drugs and alcohol was the perfect receptive to a disaster. Tori was laughing uncontrollably. "Beck" Tori shriek. "Look at this!" Tori pointed at the computer screen. "A man and a woman having sex! How ridiculous!" Tori shriek out.

"What?! Are you watching porn?" Beck asked surprised. Beck who only and only had been drinking wasn't as equal gone as Tori. And did not appreciated that someone watched porn on his computer. _Yeah because of the viruses you get._

"No! no this is not porn! They are just having sex." Tori said. With a closer look Beck could see it was just another episode of True Blood. Beck saw Alexander Skarsgård's naked body humping Anna Paquin's. It turned Beck on, badly. Beck decided to drink a little more, hopefully putting him on other thoughts.

It didn't work. One hour later Beck was still horny and he had never wished so badly that Jade was alive. _Ooh you just did not think that!_

"Heey Tori." Beck said, clearly drunk. "Have you ever had sex with a dude before?"

Tori seemed to think but her brain activity was almost zero. "No... Or at least what I can remember..." But she felt sure, she couldn't have had sex with a guy before. That would be disgusting, right?

"Just girls." Tori said, certain on herself now.

"Would you like to try it with a dude?" Beck asked trying to be smooth and charming but all he did was fall off the bed, right on Tori whom still laid on the floor._ Fuck you Beck!_

"God damn it Beck! I think you broke my bones! I mean how heavy aren't you?" Tori asked while trying to escape the drunken boy who seemed not being able to control his muscles.

After a couple of minutes of struggling they both laid next to each other on the floor. "So would you like to try?" Beck asked curiously, still obviously horny. _Nobody fucking likes you Beck!_

"Well it couldn't hurt so why not?" Tori said. She then turned around and faced Beck.

"How do you want to do it? Call a friend or a hooker?" Tori asked confusing Beck. _HA!_

"What do you mean?" Beck asked slight confused with Tori's question. Weren't they going to have sex?

"Well if I am going to try to have sex with a man I kind of need a man. Duh. So are you going to call one of your friends or a hooker?" Tori asked, genuinely surprised that Beck couldn't think logical.

"You have a man right in front of you!" Beck shout out, offended to say the least. _You're not a man Beck!_

"I am not going to fuck your dad, Beck." Tori said sternly.

"Me Tori! I am a man!" Beck shrieked out not understanding how Tori not could get the simple hint.

"Oh... Well... So we should just have sex?" Tori asked. This was hurting her brain to talk about complicated things as having sex with a man._ Fuck you Vega!_ They are about to, now shut it. _Fuck you author!_ Loved to but I can't have sex with myself.

"Yes" Beck said and started to attack Tori with kisses. Tori who was normally used to be the one attacking someone with kisses didn't like Beck's style. Didn't he know Tori was the one who was going to be the dominant one? Didn't he know she was going to be on top, making him scream her name? So Tori did what she always did when she had sex, took control.

Beck who got surprised over Tori's strength and her domination got confused. Why did she strap him and was on the top? Didn't she know he was supposed to be the one on top, making her scream his name?

Tori who got annoyed over Beck who clearly couldn't take a hint broke their make out session and said sternly. "For fuck's sake Beck! I am the one who is supposed to be on the top!"

Beck only looked at Tori in surprised. He was so used to Jade; who thought she was dominant but only did one thing, follow. Tori however wasn't used to follow, she was used to lead. _I think we have a problem here._ Stop sounding so happy.

"What Tori? Um... Okay be on the top but stop being so dominant! Don't you know what a turn off it is for guys?"

"Well then I don't need to have sex with a guy then!" Tori said annoyed. She got off Beck and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting with her lips. Damn you Beck, turn a girl on and then doesn't finish the job!

"Okay, okay Tori I get it. You want to be the dominant one?" Beck asked, now desperate for a girl's touches. _Fucking pathetic man!_

"Yes Beck! I am so used to Jade who didn't put up a fight, she just went along." Tori said now horny and annoyed. Those two emotions are never a good combination. Especially if you are drunk and stoned. _What did she say?!_ She said you are used to follow, now listen to the story!

"Yeah me too. Okay we do like this, you can have this one now but I am going to expect something in return." Beck said, giving up. He knew that look. A girl horny and annoyed, he didn't want to be trapped in that fight.

"Good." Was all Tori said before one of her devious smirk came out and then they started their make out session once again.

Tori was surprised, having sex with a man wasn't that bad. It wasn't disgusting, it wasn't creepy or weird. It was just plain sex. One thing she was disappointed at was when Beck came he was done. He couldn't go on and on for hours. But she accepted that and laid next to Beck and let out a happy sigh. _Are you sure it was a happy sigh?_

"See it wasn't that bad." Beck said genuinely happy, thinking his penis had just converted a lesbian into liking dicks. _Really Beck? Really?!_

"You came too early but else it was nice." Tori said sleepy. Soon she drifted away in to sleep and Beck snuggled into Tori and fell asleep too. _Fuck both of you!_ They just did!

When Tori woke up the next day it wasn't just her head that hurt. Her legs, her arms, her back and strangely her feet. When she looked up the sun tried to burn her eyes out. Closing them again and preparing her for opening up them again. Just to check her surroundings. The seconded time she open them up she saw around she noticed she was in Beck's RV, laying next to him. Naked!

Beck who looked like he was gone seemed he wasn't likely to wake up for the next hours or so. Tori who decided it was best to just go home and sober up got up and dressed. But a passed out Beck was too fun to just leave like that. Happily Tori started to draw dicks on his face, giggling like a schoolgirl. She took away the covers and saw a condom on his penis. Surprised she realise the obvious, they had to have sex!_ OMG what shall she do now?!_

Tori went through the five different states of panic. What if she was pregnant? What if she had got an STD? What if she would get into shock? It wasn't all like she had done this before but with girls and that Beck had worn a condom. Which had clearly fulfilled its purpose. _Hope you die Vega!_ Where did that come from? _She fucked my boyfriend._ You're dead; he isn't your boyfriend anymore.

Tori calmed herself down and came up with the most idiotic idea she ever had in her 17 year old life. She would take a picture of the naked Beck and upload it on The Slap. She never consider the question she would get neither that everyone would question why she wasn't at school on a normal monday. _Well we all knew Tori was a fucktard._

Tori happily took the picture uploaded on Beck's profile, the one smart thing she did and then left. Hearing Mrs Oliver screams while she was running towards her son, supposedly lecturing him to no end.

Beck didn't wake up nice, his mother literally kicking the door open while running inside. The poor door broke. Just like the good old days when Jade would have one of her jealous attacks. _What's that suppose to mean?!_

When he realised in what kind off situation he was in he accepted his mother's lecture and told her it was one time happening. Mrs Oliver only wanted to know the girl's name, so she could know who would replace Jade's place in her son's life. Bad choice of wording. Beck exploded, practically tearing his RV down while screaming at his mother no one could replace Jade. He put on some clothes and then ran off. His mother let him cool off, she knew young love. It seemed impossible to move on but one day she knew he would.

Beck ran and ran. Kicking things along his way to the one place he needed to visit. The grave.

When he got to the cemetery he couldn't make himself go through the gates. He just stood there by the gates, staring at the gravestone whom belong to a certain girl. He took a deep breath and one foot after the other he got himself to go forward. Eventually he stood in front of her grave. The gravestone was black with gold text. It had her name, when she was born, when she had died and that she was a beloved daughter. Nothing more nothing less. Beck almost chuckled when he thought about what Jade's witty remark would be about being a beloved daughter. _I'm laughing at the drawn dicks on your face._

He sat down. Just looking at the grave. It was well taken care of. There were flowers, the sand was raked neatly. It told nothing about Jade and her personality. There wasn't even a pair of scissors. Beck let out a sigh, he had been a horrible boyfriend towards her. He hadn't even taken care of her grave. It was going to change because he wouldn't stop being Jade's boyfriend. Neither would he stop being the perfect boyfriend to her. Even though she was dead it didn't matter. He wouldn't let her go, he wouldn't let her rest in peace. He definitely wouldn't move on! Sounds healthy. _Why are you sarcastic? You're giving me the impression of it's not healthy. Why not?_ Maybe because you are dead and he isn't? _Oh... Right._

So the next couple of weeks he started to worry his loved ones. He always went to the grave, he still slept in the trashed RV whom now didn't have a door. It was cold in there but Beck wouldn't leave. He claimed the sheets still smelled of Jade. I would say it sounds more likely it would be Tori's scent but whatever makes the boy sleep better during the night.

Soon Mrs Oliver had enough of seeing her beloved son driving himself crazy. She thought after, which girl could possible had made Beck deal his sorrow better than now? When she realised it had to be the girl who went to service she immediately knew it had to be a Latina girl. Racist much? _Oh you have no idea._

Mrs Oliver searched up the girl and got very surprised the girl was in a similarly state as her son. When Mrs Oliver couldn't get a decent word out of the girl she asked her if she had faith in god. Which the young girl answered with a simple yes. Mrs Oliver smiled and then gave her a lecture about god's plans and maybe this was a sign that Jade wasn't maybe destined to be with either Tori or Beck because maybe Beck and Tori was meant for each other. _Ohoho sneaky, Mrs Oliver._

Tori seemed to buy the crap Mrs Oliver were selling her. Mostly because she needed something that would liberate her from the guilt she was feeling. That day Tori decided to go to Jade's grave. As a last goodbye and show to both her and her lover she was moving on.

Did you know who she met at the cemetery? That is right the gardener! The job he did was perfect, the sand got neatly raked in to beautiful patterns. The two stone plate were on each side of the gravestone. On the two stone plates there was two magnificent flowers, all in their glory and grandeur. _Of course it's my fucking grave, what did you think it would be Vega?_

Tori didn't know what to say first but then the words just came to her. She told Jade she would never forget about her but it wasn't healthy to live in the past and feel guilty about moving on. So she would let the poor girl rest in peace and move on with her life, starting with changing Beck into a better person.

Beck laid on his back in his RV. It was completely thrashed and the door was hanging, a slight touch and the door would fall off. Tori knocked carefully on the RV's wall but not carefully enough. The door fell to the ground, which snapped Beck out from his daydreams. He sat up in bed looking confused around; hoping to see Jade but it was Tori instead.

"Tori what the fuck, did you just broke my door?!" Beck asked frustrated.

"I didn't broke the door, it was like that when I got here!" Tori said, defending herself.

"Yeah yeah you big liar. Why are you here?" Beck asked, now having a glance of humour in his eyes.

"I came to you so we could have some fun but see that you already have been party pretty hard without me. Looks even worse when Cat had tried LSD..." Tori said, trailing off stuck in her nightmare when Cat tried LSD. _Poor girl she never was the same person again._

"Yeah... Well I have a bottle of Captain Morgan or we could just have some coke." Beck said.

"Dude I don't do that heavy drugs. Why are you ruining your life Beck!" Tori started to accuse Beck.

"What Tori?! What are you thinking about? I mean coke as in the soft drink, Coca-Cola. Ever heard of it?" Beck said now curious about Tori's experience in drugs, alcohol and sex.

"Oh... Yeah I got that... So will you give me an rum and coke then?" Tori asked sitting down on the floor.

Beck did the drinks and then they just sat in silence, in the dark RV, drinking their drinks.

Eventually Tori got bored, she knew why she was here and she wasn't here to drink drinks. She was here to make Beck understand he needed to move on.

"Beck?"

"Yeah."

"Do you sometimes wonder what Jade would say about our relationship?" Tori asked. I would say it's fucking disgusting... But it's good that you don't feel pain anymore...

"What about it?"

"Yeah you know Jade would always be jealous and now when we practical hanging out with each other every day, don't you think she would have anything to say about it?"

"Yeah she would probably lit your house on fire then she would come to me and practically destroy everything she saw. Then she would scream till she would collapse... God now I feel like a douche."

"Why?"

"Well I always made her jealous and messed with her head. I thought I was such a good boyfriend but what have I done right? I mean what have I done so I have the mark as a perfect boyfriend? All I ever did was making her jealous and lecturing her, I thought I was cool and was the only one who could control Jade but just thinking that is wrong. Why should someone control her? I wasn't special, all I did was breaking her heart one time after another... Maybe I should let her go... Let her have her rest and making up my mistakes by finding someone new and treat her as I should have treated Jade..."

It was a silence that filled the RV after Beck had pour his heart out. Beck thinking about his relationship with Jade and Tori thinking about how she was towards Jade as a girlfriend.

Tori looked out, up at the night sky. It was dark and cold and there was a small hint of stars.

"Hey Beck, do you guys have a pool?" Tori asked feeling like she wanted to go skinny-dipping. _Oh my god Vega, you just ruined a perfectly romantic moment!_ Now it's completely destroyed.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Wouldn't be fun to go and skinny-dipping?" Tori asked now with her cheerful voice and jumped up and down on the spot, clearly excited. To see a hot and naked boy was just an extra plus.

"Yeah sure."

Beck got up and walked out of the RV and towards the pool. Tori skipping after him with a bottle in her hand. She was giggling like a schoolgirl and when they reached the pool Tori jumped in not loosing any clothes.

"Hey wasn't we supposed to go and skinny-dipping? Loose your clothes Vega!" Beck protested while he started to take off his shirt.

Tori only laughed but didn't make any kind off effort to take off her clothes, instead she was watching Beck or more correctly staring at him while he was now taking off his pants. Beck noticing Tori staring at him and couldn't help but to smile. He jumped into the pool in his underwear and got a hold of Tori. He started to undress her and answered her protests by it's only fair if you are in your underwear if I am. Soon both the teenager was in their underwear, laughing and playing around. They were very load, waking Mrs and Mr Oliver up. So Mrs Oliver got up and went out, looking what kind off fuss was happening outside. What she saw was two teenager in their underwear laughing their asses off. They laid on their backs by the pool. The night was very cold but they seemed to not feel the cold and she saw the bottle of Captain Morgan.

"Guys could you quiet down a little." Mrs Oliver said.

Both the teenager stiffened up and sat immediately up. "Mom?!" Was all that came out of Beck. _Smooth Beck, smooth._

"Yes Beck?"

"Um... What are you doing up?"

"I am up because there are some teenager on my property who make a lot of noises that keeps me up. So I am just asking the two of you to quite down." Mrs Oliver said turning around to go back inside but thought to warn the kids. "And tomorrow morning I do not want to see any used condoms on my patio!"

"Then be prepared to be a grandmother soon mom." Beck said jokingly, laughing his ass off at his witty remark. Also the only one laughing.

"I mean clean after yourselves, no used condoms on the patio but in the trash can." Mrs Oliver said sternly once again turning around to go back inside.

"Don't worry Mrs Oliver I only fuck girls." Tori shouted after Mrs Oliver when she was walking inside.

"Sure you do." Mrs Oliver muttered under her breath and went inside.

"That was awkward, can you believe your mother thinks we are having sex with each other!" Tori stated.

"Well we had have sex with each other. And don't you think I haven't noticed how much you have been staring at my body!" Beck exclaimed looking into the half Latina girl's eyes.

Tori started to blush, she herself hadn't reflected on how much she had been staring at the fantastic abs that belonged to Beck. _But you have stared!_

"Yeah but we were drunk and stoned... I don't think it counts." Tori said having a smile on her lips. Slowly leaning forward towards the boy to kiss him._ Fuck are we going to do this again?!_

"So you want to do it again?" Beck asked slyly also leaning towards Tori and captured her lips with his._ Fuck you Beck!_ I thought you were letting them go, to move on or was I wrong?_ But do they have to move on with each other?!_

"It couldn't hurt to refresh our memorise from that night, could it?" Tori said into the kiss. _I fucking hate you both!_ Okay Jade that's enough, go and sit in the corner._ I will not do such thing!_ Then shut it.

Beck picked Tori up making her let out a shriek of delight mixed with terror._ I think it was most of terror._

He carried her bridal style to his RV were he laid her down on the bed. This time wasn't like the first, battling for dominance. It wasn't plain sex between two horny teenagers, this time there was tender kisses, touches that left a burning feeling and sweet whispers of nonsense to each other. They snuggle into each other and fell asleep. _Oh how romantic, makes me want to throw up!_

The next morning Beck woke up and saw what a mess his RV was in, the door was still lying on the ground, the furnisher in the RV was up and down. All the stuff in his RV was either lying on the floor or broken outside. He let out a sigh, he should start to come back to his life. Start to fix it, fix his RV, fix school, and start to actually attend school. He looked at the sleeping beauty that was lying next to him. The brunette was still heavily asleep and she hugged him hard even though she seemed so fragile._ You have no idea how strong and rough she can be._ OMG Jade what was that?! _A hint of our sex life, what else would it have been?_

He didn't want to wake Tori up but he wanted to start fix his life back together. He wanted to fix his RV. He lingered out of Tori's embrace and got dressed. He got out from the RV and started to see how he could fix the broken door.

Tori woke up to an empty RV. She felt amazing after their night together but Beck was no where to be found. _Oh no were could he be? He probably ran off thinking he couldn't be with a girl like Tori!_ Jade stop ruining the story!

_Once again stupid Vega couldn't get herself together and started to panic. On no we had sex! What if I was pregnant? What if I got an STD? What if I will go into shock? What if Beck doesn't like me? What if I am just a toy to him? And she had her stupid Vega voice while thinking this!_ Well isn't he just a toy to you, dear Tori? Sorry I couldn't help myself, but either way stop it Jade! I am the one telling the story.

Tori sat down on the bed, now she hadn't a passed out Beck to put her mind into. Now all she had was her clothes and a thrashed RV. Thank god Beck just came inside in the moment she was freaking out the most. _Like all American men, supporting their fragile women whom just can't handle anything alone._

"Hey Tori, good you are awake. My mom has made some brunch for you, you just have to go inside and eat. I am going to fix the door." Beck said and then pulled out a lot of tools Tori didn't knew the name to. I would love to tell you about how Beck fixed his door by the help with his tools and naked over body but unfortunately my vocabulary in the English language isn't big enough. _Good or else I would have killed you._ Heey! No threatening the author here! Them yes, me no!

Tori made her way into the big house, which would be more correct to call a mansion, and into the kitchen. In the kitchen, like all American mothers, was Mrs Oliver. She was making pancakes, beacon, eggs and scones. It was a perfect brunch and all Tori had to do was to sit down and eat. Mrs Oliver sat down as soon Tori started to eat. She looked intense at Tori, studying her while she was eating.

"So sweetheart I never caught your name." Mrs Oliver said.

"I'm Tori." Tori said while stuffing her mouth full with eggs and bacon. Classy girl. _What?! Did the author just make a sarcastic comment on one of the main characters?_

"Tori what a different kind of name. Now how much do you go to church?" Mrs Oliver said. She just needed to know if Beck would have another Satanist to girlfriend._ The Fuck?! I was never a Satanist!_

"Um... I don't go to a church I go to a cathedral and every Sunday. Why do you want to know that?" Tori asked unsure if it was smart to tell Mrs Oliver about her religious side. _Haven't you already shown that side to her?_ Don't question my story!

"Oh a catholic, how does your parents take it that you are gay?" Mrs Oliver asked Tori bluntly. I think Mrs Oliver had got too used to Jade.

"Um they don't mind... We aren't hardcore Catholics... My grandmother always said that if you loved god with your heart and always did good deeds you would always have god's love. I think I just live after that... I mean no one in my family think I am doing something wrong with loving a girl. Actually my grandmother defended my sexuality by saying that you don't fall in love with a sex but with a person." This was the main reason why Tori didn't like to tell anyone she liked girls or that she was very religious. Because she always had to feel like she had to defend herself, being gay and believe in god. Many people thought you couldn't do both, Tori was wondering why not? Well maybe because so many religious people are against homosexuals? _Sweet Vega, always so stupid._ Maybe naïve but not stupid.

"So sweetie would you really call yourself gay after having sex with my son? I mean clearly there are some emotions between the two of you. Do you think you will be okay with dating a guy?" Mrs Oliver asked, stepping over any kind of boundary when it comes to small talk over a kitchen table.

"Um... Mrs Oliver with all do respect I don't consider you have anything to do with anything that have to do with my sexuality. Maybe there are some emotions between Beck and I, but then let us figure it out. Let us live our lives and live your life." Tori said, now not having any kind of apatite.

She left Mrs Oliver and went out. She was offended to say the least. She found Beck fixing up his RV. He was only wearing a pair of loose sitting pants. He seemed to be feeling a lot better. He didn't seemed to be feeling guilty, lost, abounded, heartbroken but to feel fine. _Oh so we are moving on here?!_ Jade I thought you had dropped it and was okay with it! _Nope._ Ugh then get the hell out of my story! _Nope._

"Beck?"

"Hey Tori, didn't see you there. Did you like the food?" Beck asked, he seemed so... Fine. He seemed for once to feel alright. Not crazy or heartbroken but like the old Beck. Like when Jade was alive.

"Yeah it was good... I think I will go home now. Um see you tomorrow at school?" Tori fumbled.

"Why are you leaving? Did my mom scare you away? She have been hanging out too much with Jade so you know." Beck stopped with what he was doing and walked over to Tori. _Why does everyone keep saying that?!_

Tori seemed sad and guilt ridden. "What's wrong Tori? Tell me, you have saved me from my doom it's only fair if I save you." Beck locked genuinely worried over Tori and it made Tori feel important.

"I... In all my life I have known one thing for certain. I am gay! I like girls and when I finally have started to accept myself. Stopped myself from trying to like boys THIS happens!"

"What is this?" Beck asked, calm and relaxed.

"This, US! We having sex every time we hang out! I... I just don't want to do something that makes me go back to hating myself because of my sexuality! I just want to... I want to know who I am. And I have thought I am Tori Vega the girl who likes girls, the girl who all people in the Assembly hates because I like girls. The girl who got bullied through Sunday school."

"Do you still go to Sunday school? Isn't it for kids?" Shut up Beck, poor girl trying to pour her heart out here. _Yeah Beck, shut up!_ Wait, do you want them to be together now? _Well... You never want to see the ones you love to be... Depressed or sad or, or, I don't have to tell you!_

"No it's for teenager too. I don't know if this is right." Tori said and shrugged her shoulders. When finally people had started to accept her as who she was she just had to go and fuck a guy. _That is what you get for fucking my boyfriend._ Oh my god Jade make up your mind!

"Tori, I don't know how you feel about yesterday but I... It was something else, there was love there, I know it and I think... If you are conflicted about dating a guy I understand but you can't let that rule your life. If you also, like me, feel something about us you should at least try. Maybe you have in your entire life tried to convince people who you are is something you can't change but maybe you don't know who you are. Maybe you don't care about the sex of the person you are dating, that maybe all you care about is the person who you date. I would love it if you gave me a chance, maybe it will be too hard if you feel conflicted about dating a guy but don't let that feeling control the other emotions I saw yesterday. Don't let it make you forget that you care about me and that you like me."_ Here we have an awfully big confidence._

Tori wasn't ready for that kind off speech, I mean who would? She just let his words sink in and then she looked up in his brown eyes and nodded.

"Why not?" Tori asked smiling._ What Vega?! Is that your answer to his speech? That's it, I'm out of here!_ Thank god.

Beck only let a big grin show on his face. He stepped out from his RV and hold Tori tight. Then he kissed her and suddenly they both knew it wasn't wrong. It was right of them to move on, it was good for them and they had finally found love. 

* * *

So what was that? I don't know but if you feel like it leave a review telling me what you thought. I have written another chapter or more correctly a follower to this story so we will see when I feel ready to publish it.


End file.
